Earth
'''Earth '''is the main character in Planet Cartoons. he is Mars's roommate along with the Moon, Phobos, and Deimos. his humans are the discover of all objects in space so far. the farthest object he has seen from his Hubble Space Telescope is a high-redshift galaxy known as GN-z11, who is the oldest galaxy in the universe. Siblings (Moons) earth only has 1 sibling and his name is * Moon he also has 9 quasi-siblings, most notable one is 2016 H03. there is also a fake sibling named Lilith. Description Earth is the only one with life in him. he is a terrestrial planet composing of 71% water and 29% land, his left arm attaches to the Sahara desert which is why it's colored light-yellow and his right arm attaches to the Gulf of Mexico which is why it's colored sky blue and his legs attach to Antarctica so these legs are colored white. Story of Earth 4.6 billion years ago (Chapter 1) Earth was born on September 3, 4.6 billion BC when he was a baby. he was composed of entirely of magma rocks and molten lava and he was much smaller than he was today, thanks to Jupiter. 4 billion years ago (Chapter 2) in 4 billion BC, Earth was a toddler and suffered heavy bombardment from a lot of asteroids that Jupiter was throwing and now he has molten spots on him 3.8 billion years ago (Chapter 3) in 3.8 billion BC, Earth was a toddler and he cooled down a flood happened on his surface, he is now a water land but his atmosphere is still toxic his life forms begin and also his sibling (the Moon) was orbiting way closer to him than he was today. 3 billion years ago (Chapter 4) in 3 billion BC. he was a young kid. there is a continent called Ur forming on his surface 2.7 billion years ago (Chapter 5) in 2.7 billion BC, Earth was young still. a continent named Kenorland formed on his surface. 1.5 billion years ago (Chapter 6) Earth was a young kid. a continent named Columbia formed on his surface in 1.5 billion BC 700 million years ago (Chapter 7) Earth was freezing cold when he was young. he went in extreme global cooling then he is now an snow planet 650 million years ago (Chapter 8) he was a middle kid. a continent named Pannotia formed. most of his land was at his top and bottom (his poles) 300 million years ago (Chapter 9) he was having the voice of a 12-year old kid. Pangea forms. 66 million years ago (Chapter 10) thanks to Jupiter or Nemesis. an asteroid hit him wiping out nearly all of his life (including a bird-like creature known as a dinosaur). he is now covered in dark clouds for many years. most of his life died because of low light from his parent star (the Sun) Today (Chapter 11) Earth is now has the voice of a 19-year old teenage boy. he is now good but humans are destroying him with global warming and pollution. polluting his atmosphere. now he needs to stop this pollution. 2250 (Chapter 12) humans become a type 1 civilization. now Earth's energy is harvested by humans traveling to other planets. long time from now (Chapter 13) humans become a type 2 civilization. now humans gave him unlimited amounts of energy by creating a dyson swarm around his parent star (the Sun) type 3 civilization (Chapter 14) humans conquer the milky way. they're now a type 3 civilization, now Earth has new life forms. 5 billion years from now (Chapter 15) the Sun is now a red giant. he gets consumed by his parent star along with Mercury, Venus, and his sibling (the Moon) Earth now gets killed. Earth is now deceased Trivia * Earth used to be the only planet with life until 2015 Category:Characters Category:Planets Category:Solid Planets Category:The Solar System members Category:Planets with life Category:Male Category:High school students Category:Characters discovered in antiquity Category:Terrestrial Planets Category:Habitable zone planets